Dawn's Maiden
by Kalika13
Summary: AU:Just a story that I have been writing with original Chars., and decided to try it with Inu chars. About a young woman that is Half-phoenix, Half-Elf.. trying to live her life the way that she can... the summary sux, so just read the story, and see what
1. Character Intro

Okay… this is my first story… so if it sucks, I'm sorry… I may not be able to work on it that much, because there is a lot going on in my life, so as soon as I make another chapter, then I will have it up…. Thanx

The Phoenix's Child

Characters

Kagome- mixed-blood daughter of Phoenix King and an Elven Princess; changes into a phoenix on the day of the full moon until darkness falls that night.

Amaya- Kagome's mother; dies birthing her daughter; Elven princess banished from her homeland

Emi'tean- Phoenix King; father of Kagome; loves his daughter devotedly, despite not being a full-blooded phoenix.

Ken'dira- Phoenix King's first wife; hates all other children of the King's except her own daughter; despises Kagome the most for her mixed blood.

Kikyo- Ken'dira's daughter; hates her half-blood sister; hates that Kagome is more beautiful as a phoenix than she is.

Miroku- were-dragon; an iridescent blue-black color when in his dragon form; Kagome's only friend in the world when she was younger; almost murdered by a were-hunter.

Sango- 200yr. old vampire that seeks revenge for her murdered family (mortal and immortal); has the extraordinary strength of her kind, mind and body, and is able to walk in sunlight with no ill effects.

Inuyasha- hunter; half-demon himself; retains full powers of a demon(sense of smell, strength, ability for small magic); his brother is attacked when he was a child, Inuyasha sees him killed; hunts dangerous beasts that have no soul, and attack all people, and hunts for the person who killed his older brother Sesshomaru; befriends Kagome.

Naraku- were-hunter that nearly murders Miroku; hunts all creatures,(naiads, dryads, centaurs, elves, sprites, vampires, etc.), just for the sport of killing something that is innocent, or just for the sport; finds his death when he tries to kill Kagome

Cities and Towns and Other Important Places

Dracai- home to the were-dragon's

Tienah- City of Lost Dreams; mostly trading town

Zepheria- Phoenixes home city

Heriaca- home to most demons (halves also... place where blood does not matter... only strength) and other magical creatures

Tavern of Waning Light- popular tavern of all types of mystical creatures, humans also, meeting place of many warring peoples to create peace treaties; no fighting may go on inside the tavern, any fight breaks out, a spell activates that casts them into the Forest of Dreams

Forest of Dreams- mystical forest that harbors, and can release anyone's deepest darkest dream, and makes it real

Items

Kagome's sword- named Kailenda... possess many different attacks, as well as having it's own pulsing heartbeat... name means Silver Inferno

Sango's whip- Silver chain belt that has a magical property where it is able to change what it is made of, (silver, leather, gold, bronze, lead against fey creatures)

Sango's Hiraikotsu- Giant boomerang made from a demon's jaw-bone


	2. Prologue

Dawn's Maiden

_Prologue_

She ran. Her hair flying behind her, as she fought her way through the maze of trees. Her soft, pale skin was cut in places that the branches had reached out to grab her. She tripped, and grabbed at her stomach, protecting her unborn child within. The child she loved with all of her heart. Stumbling she got back up and resumed the chase. She could hear the feet coming after her. As she stumbled out into the open she heard a small frightening laugh. Praying that laugh was from something that could help her she cried out.

But the figure that stepped out was one she wished she had never seen. Its blackened body thinner than anything had a right to be. "Oh yes, I will help you woman," it said," I will help myself to your warm blood." The woman screamed as the figure stepped near her. "Emi'tean, where are you?" she cried. The wraith laughed as it came closer to the small woman lying on the ground. _This will be fun_, it thought. As the creature reached a sharply clawed hand to her, the woman felt the air getting warmer. She looked up and saw a very large fiery bird flying towards her. She knew she would be safe. She laughed. The creature reaching toward her suddenly jerked back, was this small woman not afraid anymore, it wondered. Then it looked to where the woman was reaching up to, and saw a large fiery bird. It snarled as it watched the bird swoop down to where the woman was now struggling to sit up. Out of no where, the wraith suddenly felt as if a fire had lit in its body, and it was slowly eating it alive. It screamed and ran back into the forest it came from.

The woman sat up and looked at the strange animal that had saved her. "Emi'tean," she said, "what took you so long?" She gasped as a painful spasm ripped through her body. As suddenly as the bird came it disappeared, leaving a tall man with strong, beautiful features. "My love, I heard you call," Emi'tean said, "but Ken'dira would not stop getting in my way." The woman grimaced as he said that, another painful spasm jolting through her body. She knew she must get somewhere warm soon, or her child would be born in the cold wind that had begun to blow. "I called you because the baby is coming," she said through clenched teeth, "I have had pains for the last few hours." Emi'tean's head snapped around from where he was checking to see if they were safe where they were sitting. "Why did you not call me sooner? I would have gotten here much quicker," he said. "I'm not used to having to call people," said the woman," being the Elven Princess that I am, people usually come to my aid before I even think to ask." She grinned, then gasped as another pain rocketed throughout her body, sapping all the strength she had left. As she started to fall back, she glimpsed the face of her lover, alive with the joy that his daughter was going to be born that very day. Emi'tean caught the Princess as she fell, "I think you should lie down," he said.

The Elf Princess grasped his hand," I am not going to live. I pray that you will take care of your daughter, and never turn your back on her." The man looked at her startled. He sighed, knowing what she said was true. He could feel her strength slipping away as they spoke. "You know I will love OUR daughter enough for the both of us, Amaya. She will never want for anything, and no harm will ever come to her."

The woman smiled and gave a large push. She prayed to the God's she was born to. As she drifted away from the world, she heard a bird scream with joy and pain, and she knew that her child was safe at last.

Emi'tean looked down at his small daughter as she cried out it a piteous bird-like screech. He gave a tiny smile, and picked her up to carry her away from her now deceased mother. He turned to look at the only woman he had ever truly loved during his long, thousand year life. He waved his hand, and watched as the now slender body went up in crimson flames. He walked to the edge of the forest and sighed. Looking around him, he noticed the wasted land that had become of a once beautiful field of flowers. His daughter gave a small chirp, and he looked at her. He finally noticed the small nubs that grew from her back, and turned her slightly so that he could touch one. He gasped slightly when he noticed that they were small, wet, golden wings, and he set her down on a large branch that had fallen from one of the trees. He searched her body closely, and found that there was a small (large for her small size) golden teardrop edged in crimson on her lower back. He laughed, and turned her back over, noticing that her wings had dried to a shimmering golden-red, that had a slight glow to them. He waved his hands over her body, and watched as silver thread spun about her body, to cover her with a warm robe. He picked her up, and kissed her on the head. "Your mother gave up her life for you little one. I know that she will always be watching over you, as will I, because I can foresee that you will not be with me long. But first I will need to name you. I will name you Kagome, after my mother, who loved your mother just as much as I did, even though she was only an elf. But always remember, that even if I am not with you, I am always there. You have the marking of our clan on you, and there is nothing that anyone can do but help you if you call."

A/N Okay... You know how elves are supposed to be immortal, well in my story they are immortal too, but with the woman running in the cold, and the fight to keep her child safe, I figured that would sap a lot of her strength. I know in the series, it is Kagome's father that dies, but I have some need for him, so her mother has to be the one to die. I hope that you will like my story, and there may be some confusing parts in it, because this is really a book that I am writing,(not with the Inuyasha char., but my own made up one's), but I haven't been able to find a site to put it on for viewing, so some parts may not click right because it is not originally for the cast. There may be a few changes of appearance, abilities, ages, and maybe more. So if you don't like my story, feel free to tell me, but no harsh flames please... It's my first story. Also, feel free to give me any pointers to where the story should go. Sorry for such a long note.... and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

The streets were filled with many people, milling around looking in the stores and the stalls out in the open for things to purchase. Young woman flirted with the young men they were fascinated with. The young men flirted with the young women, making them blush at their flattering words. As their mother's and father's went on about their business, small children ran about playing, and getting free handouts from the food vendors. Everywhere you looked there were bright colors, and laughing faces, no indication of the plights of their worlds inside their family lives.

But one person walked around the town, making herself as inconspicuous as she possibly could. She had long blonde hair, and wore and outfit of tanned hide that she had made herself. She looked to be 16yrs. old, but was really 18. She was much different than the people around her. She was not a 'mortal' like they were. She was something else. She was an immortal being that was left on the earth to stay. She did not actually look the way the townspeople saw her, or at least those that noticed her. She had put a glamour around her self so that no one would know just what she looked like. She was afraid that there would be a riot if she showed her true self. Actually, she knew there would be a riot. The last time she had shown mortals her actual self, they had tried to kill her. So she had learned to keep a glamour close by to quickly cover what she looked like. There was no way she would pass as a human without it.

She had long, ebony, golden-red streaked hair that hung to her waist, and her skin had a golden-brown cast to it. But, the thing that set her apart the most, was her wings. They were a bright red-gold and gave off a warm comforting light when she was happy and rested, but when she became sad, or got cold, or was extremely tired, her wings would fade to a dull yellow, until she was rested. Her eyes also gave her away. They were never one color, especially when she was extremely emotional. But in most cases, while she was calm and acting like she is normal, they were a silvery-azure that glowed with their own light. But while she has her glamour on, most people don't tend to notice her. At least the people that are mortal don't notice her. Many times she had been approached by another magical being asking her why she hid. They could not really see her, but could see the magic that surrounded her, protecting her from prying eyes.

Kagome knew she was different than the people around her, and she knew why she was different. She called herself a freak, something that should never have survived the months after her birth. She didn't like who she was, and what she was. She believed that because her life was different, she should not live any longer than a mere mortal. But, she would, for she was immortal. Her immortality came from a combination of both of her parents, a combination that resulted in what she was today. Her life had been difficult, but her father had been there for her, in the times that she had needed someone to help her. Her father had told her that he would always be there, yet there were times that she was alone, by herself in the humans world.

The difference between her and the humans was startling. The feeling that her difference of looks gave her, was something of a comfort though. If she had been born looking like every other person, there would be no way she would have the friends she did. Her life was complicated, but it was still her life. She might complain about it, but it was still her life. She missed her mother, even though she never knew her. Her mother had died when Kagome was born, and the only thing that she knew of her mother, were the things her father told her. At least she had stories. Some of the mortals she knew, had no parents at all, and nothing of the ones they did. But she still had a life, a messed up life, but a life.

She looked around, and paused at a fruit stall. She smiled at the vendor, and asked how much his fruit cost. The man smiled back, and told her all fruit was only 2 copper per pound. She smiled at him again, and thanked him. The man nodded, and turned away to wait on another person that was standing nearby. As he turned back, he noticed a young boy taking some food from a nearby stall. He called over to the owner, and they ran after the small boy as he ran away. Kagome watched, and looked back at the fruit stand. She took a few of the apples, and a couple of the bananas before she put down some money. She ran after the fruit vendor, and found the boy before they could hurt him. She looked him over, and took in how he was very young, and also small and sickly looking. He was very thin, and looked as if he would pass out at any second. She put out a hand to the child, and gave him a small reassuring smile. He stared up at her, a frightened look in his eyes, and then seeing that she meant no harm, he took the offered hand and stood. Kagome turned to the two panting men, (who had been running very hard to catch up to the two, even though they had left before Kagome had even started.) She nodded goodbye, and began to walk away with the child. The fruit vendor sneered, "Where do you think you are going with that thief, girl? You need to leave him here and be on your way, before something happens to you." The other vendor laughed, as the child hid behind Kagome's legs. Kagome shook her head. "Why do you want to hurt a child? I will pay for what he stole. Can't you see how hungry he is?" The men laughed. "That _thing_ does not deserve to live, if it can't take care of itself," the other vendor said, "Why should I accept payment for the problems that this 'innocent' child caused. Last week he did this same thing." Kagome sighed, mortals could be so stupid. She turned, and began to walk away with the child once more, leaving a few coppers in the ground at the men's feet. The fruit vendor lunged, and yanked the boy from Kagome's grasp. The young boy yelped at the sudden sharp pain the pull caused. Kagome turned and glared at the man, her glamour flickering from the strength of her anger. Her eyes flickered into a molten gold, her pupils glowing silver, and her voice lowered into a broken, honey-coated rumble. The men paid her no mind, but the boy saw what was happening, and looked amazed. He stopped his loud sobs, and stared with large tears rolling down his face, as Kagome's wings burst from the glamour. With that event, her glamour finally broke, and her own self was revealed to the people. The two men looked up at the child's gasp of wonder, and turned to see Kagome standing there, her wings glowing brightly with barely contained rage. The men choked on their own breath, as they began to back away.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kagome stood there, in her deerskin jerkin that she had made herself, the top of it barely reached her belly-button, and her skirt bottom touched the floor, but had slits up the sides to the hip, so that she had room to move. There was a sword strapped to her back between her wings, and the sword itself had a silver glow to it. She reached behind her, and pulled the sword from it's sheath, then held it out in front of her, blade flat across her chest. On the blade there were ancient runes of power and protection, that glowed crimson, and as she stood there, they began to glow brighter, until the entire sword was engulfed with a bright crimson glow.

Kagome locked eyes with the man holding the child, and she growled out to the man, "Let him go. Now." The man trembled, and gripped the boys arm even tighter, making the child cry out once more. Kagome rushed forward, and struck out at the man's arm, slicing a long, thin mark on the man's forearm. The scratch began to bleed, and the man yelled. He dropped the child's arm, and gripped his own to stop the flow of blood. The child inched slowly away from the man, but did not move toward Kagome, for he was still a little afraid of her, (even though she had just saved him.) The other vendor just stood where he had backed up to, his face pale, his eyes with a wild gleam in them. He began to shake, and Kagome could taste the fear that radiated from him. She gave the man a predatory smirk, and began to walk toward him. The man gave a small cry, and stumbled backward, falling to the ground. The little child giggled at the man's plight, and Kagome smiled at the sound. She turned to the boy, and held out her hand once more, but this time, there were small talons in place of her fingernails. The boy looked up frightened, and took a small step back. Kagome cringed, it seemed that even the people she tries to help end up fearing her. As she pondered this, the small boy had taken hold of her hand, and was tugging to get her attention. After one especially hard pull, Kagome was startled enough to look around, and then look down with glee at the sight of the boy, no longer afraid of her. The boy pulled on her hand once more, and gave her a small smile, that lit up his face. She smiled back at him, and then sighed. The boy tugged her arm again, then spoke to her with a very tired voice, "I want to thank you Miss. If it wasn't for you, then my sister and I would have gone hungry the rest of this week. We have not been able to have a decent meal ever since our mother died." Kagome nodded, then waved for the boy to be silent, as her body tensed at the sudden silence. Suddenly there was small _whoosh_ and Kagome felt her side go numb. The boy cried out at the sight of an arrow now imbedded into his savior's right side, and tried to help her stay upright, but he couldn't catch her, as she collapsed. Kagome clasped the boy's hand, and told him to go ahead and leave her there, she would be alright. The small boy shook his head, and then ducked when he felt another arrow pass by his ear. He turned around where he knelt, and stared in fright at the two vendors now supporting each other to once again fire. Suddenly the air became warm, and where the child held Kagome's hand began to burn hotter. He could feel something very strange was going to happen, and he didn't know if he wanted to be there when it did. He dropped a kiss on Kagome's cheek, then ran off. Kagome smiled, and then looked at the men above her, straining to sit up when she sees one of the men turning to shoot her small friend. She gave a small screech, and stood with a little difficulty. She picked up her sword, and silently approached the two men. The men turned, sensing their approaching deaths, and whimpered when they saw the strange woman standing in front of them. Kagome gave them a grim smile, and thrust her sword through the first vendors chest, tearing through his heart in seconds, and ripping through his back, bloodying the ground, until a large puddle had formed, and she whispered into the now dead man's ear. _"You should have listened to me when I said you were not to try to harm a child."_ She pulled her sword back through his body, and shook it, as the body thumped to the ground, to rid Kailenda of the man's cooling blood. She turned to the fruit vendor, and watched as he struggled to put another arrow into his crossbow. She softly growled, and caught his attention. He looked up sharply, and seeing her walking toward him, dropped the crossbow, and began to run away. Before he got even three feet from where he had first been standing, there where two silver knives imbedded into his thighs, dropping him to the ground. He flipped himself over, and sobbed loudly as Kagome continued to walk slowly toward him. She reached the man, and knelt down, pulling his head up so that she could whisper in his ear. She dropped the man once she was finished, and yanked her knives from him, and wiped them on his shirt, then stood up to walk away. She turned back once. "Remember what I say, and never forget. I will be watching." She turned back, and let her glamour drop back over her image, then peeked out of the alleyway, and seeing no one watching, calmly strolled out.

As the man called out for someone to help him, his mind replayed the strange woman's words, over and over. _"Don't tell anyone what you saw today. I don't care what you say hurt you, but the child and I are not in your story. If I find out that you have chased that boy down, I will come back, and I will finish what I started."_ He shuddered as he remembered her eyes glowing eerily. _"Remember my words, Sir, and remember them well. I will be watching"_ He shuddered once more, and came to himself when he heard some people shouting. He watched them run over, and yelled out for help. They rushed to him, and he told them a story of how he and the other vendor were attacked by some vandals. The people rushed the fruit vendor, and the dead vendor off, and as the left, the fruit vendor looked back at the rusty red puddle where the other's body had lain, and once again he heard those words rush through his head. _"Remember, I am always watching."_


End file.
